


Blank Space

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [8]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: ., Afterlife, F/M, Fluff, IT - Freeform, Sexy, Ship, ahhh, but cute, janeandtom, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane keeps writing in Tom's shirt. Adorbs. Plus I love Taylor Swift so wrote it listening to Blank Space (hence the name) and even if you don't listen to her music the work is not heavily effected by her music so you should enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Jane what are you writing? You realise that it is unlikely your work will be published now. What with the circumstances being that we are… well dead.

 

Tom, you know I write for myself, not others.

 

Well yes but my dear darling love of my life would you please stop writing wearing my shirts – wearing **_just_** my shirt.

 

It is not my fault that your clothing is so loose and unrestraining. Besides I feel it helps me echo the passion we share into my writing.

 

I stumbled short at that, my breath hitching as I watched her lips curve into her sensuous smile. My love I have one question. Holding the pen above my heart. Do you know of the space I wrote _your name_?

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
